vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josie Saltzman
Josette "Josie" Saltzman is a major recurring character on , a guest character on , and a main character on . She is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, the other being Lizzie Saltzman. Due to Josette's death, she was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. However, in Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Since then, she has been raised by both Alaric and Caroline. Josie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter. Early History Josie was born on March 15, 2014 as a set of twins with her sister, Lizzie. She is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, and the surrogate daughter to Caroline. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead after Kai stabbed her in the abdomen and believed the twins were killed too. |-|Season Seven= In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to transfer the twins into another body. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. In Postcards from the Edge, it was revealed that she and her sister had siphoned a bits of magic from Caroline's body for a long time, but as they grew in her womb, they siphoned out more and more magic out of her system, until Caroline began to desiccate. In This Woman's Work, before she was born with her twin, they used telekinesis to keep from being born because they were attached to the magic in Caroline's body. Bonnie and Valerie finished the job by drawing magic out of Caroline's body as the doctors perform a C-section, allowing her and her sister to finally be born. They're also seen with Caroline in the ending flash-forward scene. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Alaric, the twins, and Caroline head to Dallas as he wants to keep his promise to Jo. While at a diner, the twins begin to cry and Caroline is having a hard time putting Josie to sleep. After talking to Klaus for a few minutes, Josie is silently sleeping and Klaus mentions they shouldn't wake her up, and he proceeds to hang up. In a flash-forward, Caroline is seen with the twins in New Orleans at St. James Infirmary looking for Klaus. The bartender tells Caroline that Klaus hasn't been seen or heard from in 3 years, which leaves Caroline puzzled. In Requiem for a Dream, Josie, along with her sister and her father, call Caroline before they go to bed. Josie along with her sister appears to miss Caroline being she has been on the run with Stefan Salvatore trying to get away from Bonnie. Before they go to bed, they say their good-nights to Caroline before Alaric takes the phone from them to talk to Caroline alone. In Gods and Monsters, Alaric and Caroline both decide to use Josie, along with her twin sister Lizzie, to siphon Bonnie's spell over the Armory as Bonnie was suffering for the effects of Rayna's poisonous blood. Josie, along with Lizzie, was successful in opening the Armory doors and she embraces her father in triumph, while Caroline hugs Lizzie. |-|Season Eight= In Hello, Brother, Josie and her sister, Lizzie, are seen video calling Alaric until he asked for Seline. Seline tells them to go put on their swimsuits while they chat. Later, the girls visit Caroline at work; Seline leaves to go have a salad for lunch and leaves the girls with Caroline. While she left, Caroline mentions that Seline probably loves kale, which makes Lizzie ask her what is kale; Caroline responds with you don't want to know. The video, that is given to her by Seline from Pete, that Caroline is attempting to watch gets to a certain point and the sound messes up to which Lizzie tells her mommy that it is too loud. Later that evening, Virginia breaks into the house, attacks Seline and tries to kill the girls for opening the armory. Virginia stalks through the house where she comes to the girls' room. When inside, she hears laughing come from the closet and proceeds though before she is able to approach is knocked out by Caroline. Caroline checks the closet and finds the girls, Lizzie saying hi to her mommy, to which Caroline tells the girls don't move while she goes to handle Virginia. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Josie and Lizzie are first seen fighting over the tuning fork, to which Alaric tells Lizzie to put the fork down immediately. She tells her dad she had it first, which prompts Alaric to yell at Lizzie to drop it. Lizzie drops the fork and she and Josie begin to scream over the vibrations the tuning fork makes. Alaric picks up the fork to stop the vibrations and proceeds to comfort the girls. In An Eternity of Misery, Josie and Lizzie are getting ready for bed. Lizzie asks Seline for a bedtime story, which Josie answers nothing sad. Seline then tells them "The Legend of Arcadius". In Coming Home Was a Mistake, Seline takes Josie and Lizzie to the local carnival where the sisters have fun playing games and won a goldfish. However, it's dead and Seline explains that the deceased need to be treated with dignity so that they can find peace in death. She also explains to them about how their souls are taken by Cade and that they can show him what they've done. She teaches the twins the Incendia spell and sets a pile of wood, albeit hiding a corpse underneath, on fire. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Caroline and Alaric issue an Amber Alert for her and Lizzie as Seline has kidnapped them. She and Lizzie are taken to a diner and then to a motel, where Seline offers them to Arcadius, who Seline and Sybil have called out to. In order to spare the twins the same fate as the sirens, Stefan offers himself to be Arcadius' servant; an offer which Cade accepts. In The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You, Josie and Lizzie visit Caroline for Christmas since they haven't been with her since their dad took both to a safe location. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Alaric brings the girls back to Mystic Falls and takes them to the Armory. He calls Caroline wanting to bring the girls over admits that he needs good parenting advice as unbeknownst to her, they've been acting up and their siphoning and magic are growing unstable. As he checks in on the girls, they continue coloring as levitating crayons above their heads. Alaric soon arrives at Caroline's later that night with Josie and Lizzie in tow. Both are thrilled to see their mother and embrace her in warms hugs, commenting about how big they've grown seen she last saw them. They sit down as a family to get dinner and Lizzie accidentally siphons Caroline as she wants to use her sister's cup, the pink one. Josie sits by as she watches Alaric scold her sister and sees that she hurt their mom. Josie is visibly upset at her sister and attempts the Incendia spell on Lizzie but the spell failed without any magic to draw from. Nevertheless, Alaric and Caroline intervene grabbing the two girls; Caroline scolding Josie that those words could seriously hurt her sister. Alaric and Caroline look on, worried about their wild and troubling behavior. In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, she and her sister hide under their bed when Kai breaks free from his cell in the Armory. After he's subdued by Alaric and Caroline, she and Lizzie, with Bonnie's guidance, lock him away in a new prison world, ensuring their safety. In We're Planning a June Wedding, she and her sister are the flower girls for Stefan and Caroline's wedding. Later that night, during the reception she, Lizzie and Bonnie are caught in the crossfire when Kelly Donovan made the Lockwood Mansion exploded although, with Bonnie's guidance, she teaches them the spell that they need to survive, ultimately, Bonnie removes all the fire from the building and leads them to safety. In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie leads Josie and Lizzie out of the charred building. Alaric and Caroline are overwhelmed with joy as Bonnie saved them. They soon learn that they are not out of danger and they all leave Mystic Falls, stopping briefly at the Armory. They are seen later playing outside the Salvatore Boarding House as Alaric unpacks the newly designed Salvatore Boarding School sign, established for supernatural kids. Josie and Lizzie, as well as Alaric, are last seen being watched over by their mother, Jo's spirit, who had found peace. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, she and Lizzie are first seen waving at Caroline as she gives a tour. Later, she and Lizzie are talking to their mother about having them siphon The Hollow out of Hope to save her life, but also bargain with her. They want phones and Josie wants to get rid of the skirts due to it being against feminist values. Before they can talk to Klaus, Alaric shoots an arrow through his chest and they look at him. At night, they begin the spell to siphon and once it's out of Hope and into Klaus, Alaric takes his daughters away. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Josie talks to Lizzie about events unfolding at the Salvatore School, including how their father is coping after being voted out of his position by the Honor Council. She tells Lizzie that he isn't doing too good, but will be fine eventually. Lizzie then reveals that she has found out some information about the ascendant, a mysterious device they created with Bonnie when they were five. Lizzie admits that details are still vague at the moment, however. Josie discusses Malivore with Alaric, who reveals that there were at least two people they have forgotten about. Josie admits that if it was someone they knew then there would be keepsakes, and asks Alaric about the ascendant, but he brushes her off in favor of talking with Landon. Josie speaks briefly with Lizzie again and the two discuss Landon. Josie tells Lizzie that they are just friends but Lizzie finds this hard to believe and sarcastically remarks that somewhere Penelope Park's heart has just exploded. Lizzie begs Josie to join her and their mother on their trip to Rome, however Josie declines the offer. Josie helps Landon with a locator spell to find Rafael, but leaves to speak with Alaric about the ascendant before the spell yields any results. When she returns to Landon, he shows her the map that indicates Rafael has left the woods. He is upset and Josie tries to comfort him, eventually leading to the two kissing. Josie reveals to Lizzie that Alaric told her about the ascendant and that they have an uncle who is trapped in a prison world. The two agree to leave the ascendant alone after Josie reveals to Lizzie that Kai killed Jo on her wedding day. In This Year Will Be Different, Josie and Lizzie speak about the Merge, having both agreed to leave the matter to their parents. Josie supports Lizzie when she reveal that she is going to have a year where she embraces opportunities. Josie and Landon agree to go on their first official date later that night. After the date, Josie feels awkward and pulls away from Landon, who asks her what is wrong. She admits that sometimes people have bad dates and it's alright everything will return to normal the next day. She leaves Landon in the Town Square upset and returns to her room on guise of illness. Landon later visits her room to apologize for the date, and Josie admits that she is allergic to sea weed but went along with the date because it is something he wanted to do. She confesses that she worries about their relationship, but the two seem to find comfort in one another and resolve their issues. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Personality One half of the powerful Gemini twins, Josie is level headed, borderline brilliant, and comfortable in her pansexuality. Though well like and her twin's social equal in every way, Josie is content to play second fiddle to her sister Lizzie. With Gemini's prone to bipolar behavior, the stable Josie is quick to protect Lizzie when her sister starts to go off the rails. Having never known their biological mother, the twins were raised by Caroline Forbes. Now at this key time in their development, with their mother often absent, their need for their father's approval and love is heightened. Alaric's bond with Hope Mikaelson, and having to share his attention with the rest of the school, has lead to each daughter alternately striving for perfection and acting out. In general, Josie is the calm to her sister Lizzie's storm.See her full psychological assessment. Physical Appearance Josie is a pretty young woman with brown hair and eyes. She also has an athletic build and light skin. Josie often wears her hair up, mostly in a simple, loose ponytail, but she once wore it in messy twin buns for a football game. Powers and Abilities Josie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Josie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are Josie Saltzman's parents. Alaric is Josie's biological father and Caroline is Josie's mother, but not her biological mother. Josie's ancestry is made up of bloodshed and a witch coven, which was decimated about a year prior to Josie's birth. After Josie's biological mother (Jo Laughlin) was killed by her twin brother, the Gemini Coven placed Josie's fetus into Caroline. Alaric and Caroline found out about this a few months after the Gemini Coven's massacre and they agreed to raise Josie (along with her twin sister, Lizzie) together. Today, Josie now lives in Mystic Falls and at a magical boarding school, which she grew up in as well. As a siphoner/witch, Josie grew up with her parents running her magical school, the Salvatore Boarding School, while they helped to raise her. Currently, Alaric is the only one raising Josie extensively because of Caroline's involvement in school-recruitment in Europe. Josie misses her mother, but she visits Caroline whenever she can, which Josie did so at least once, on Legacies. Josie is now coping without her mother and her father is more involved with running the school as of late, which puts the burden of assisting Lizzie on Josie. However, Josie still loves her parents and spends her time helping Lizzie, so that way, they're both happy even though their parents aren't as involved with them. Lizzie Saltzman Lizzie is Josie's twin sister, closest friend, and helps Lizzie to see reason whenever she goes off the rails. They have known each other for basically their whole lives and currently go to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother unfortunately paid the price from with her life. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner heritage. Despite this dark history, Josie is growing and learning to control her magical powers with Lizzie. Josie is also learning to become more comfortable with herself with Lizzie by her side though between the two, Lizzie is more outspoken and demanding, so much so that Josie is content to play second fiddle. This is notable when Lizzie outright assumed that she'd be voted on to the school's honor council, without question from her sister. Josie implicitly helped Lizzie campaign and was forced to endure listening to Lizzie asking Rafael out as a deal if she voted with him to have Landon stay. However, Josie is surprised that she won over Lizzie, due to Penelope's influence. However, over the course of her friendship with Hope Mikaelson and reigniting her relationship with Penelope, Josie begins to stand up to his sister more and has opened up about how much her sister puts her through. Their relationship becomes strained when Penelope has to leave the school and Lizzie hid the fact from Josie. Angered by this and seeing her sister for the person that she is, Josie turns her back on Lizzie, even culminating in a magical fight between the two that Josie wins. Penelope Park Penelope is Josie's ex-girlfriend and frenemy. The history of their former romantic relationship isn’t known yet, but it has been stated several times that Penelope hurt Josie prior to their relationship ending. Josie despises Penelope and calls her "evil" every time she irks her. Josie is furious at both Penelope and MG when she catches them making out. As revenge, Josie sets Penelope on fire with a spell, burning her hair. Later, Penelope confronts Josie about burning her hair and states that she likes her new hairstyle, which further annoys Josie. Despite their cat-and-mouse game, Penelope, in her own way, still cares for Josie. Penelope believes they will never have a real relationship because she spends all of her energy taking care of Lizzie - a black hole of time and energy and love, just sucking it all up and never giving any of it back. Penelope resolves that if Josie won't stand up for herself, she'll burn Lizzie's world down around her. This proves that Penelope still cares about Josie. The feelings are also slightly mutual as Josie claimed to be "nursing a wounded soul," in reference to Penelope. Penelope helps rescue Josie after she was buried alive by a 'possessed' Jo. After the whole ordeal, Penelope reveals to Josie that she's selfish and wants Josie for herself. Josie then reciprocates and the two kiss. After this, things between Josie and Penelope are quite awkward due to Josie avoiding conversing with Penelope about their complicated relationship issues. They have awkward conversations here and there, as well as Penelope escorting Josie at the Miss Mystic Falls contest. However, Josie ticks Penelope off by purposefully losing the contest to follow her twin sister’s wishes, which Penelope has had enough of. Josie finally reconciles with Penelope when she finds out her ex-girlfriend is transferring schools overseas, partly due to her finding out about Josie and the Merge. They share a heartfelt and tearful ‘good-bye,’ which leaves their relationship out in the open for possible a future together. Rafael Waithe As soon as Josie met Rafael, she and her twin sister, Lizzie, took an immediate liking to him. Josie and her sister gave a tour of the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie soon tells Lizzie she can go for a romantic relationship with Rafael, but this still disappoints Josie being she took a liking to Rafael too. Josie later met up with Rafael at a school party and they talk for a bit, which causes Josie to think about him after their conversation. Two episodes later, Josie rescues Rafael from a brutal werewolf fight in which he emotional excuses himself away from her afterwards. Soon after, Josie goes to look for Rafael and finds him in the nearly-burnt down house. He yells at her in anger and physical pain to leave him alone, but she doesn't and goes to comfort him. Josie then helps Rafael to calm down, in which he's grateful for afterwards and this bonds them further. Shortly after this, they discover an unconscious body of a teen girl who was abducted by a life sized spider-monster and they too become captured by spider webs. Rafael tells Josie to magically rescue them, but she explains that she can't without siphoning from a magical source. Impulsively, Josie kisses Rafael to siphon his werewolf magic, which she apologizes for, but he admits that he was fine with it. He also said that the kiss wasn't what he expected it to be. Their kiss helps Josie to receive the magic she needs to rescue them both. After their fight with the giant spider, Josie helps Rafael set his place amongst the main werewolf group of the school. While Josie is helping Lizzie in campaigning for the student council, she awkwardly and jealously watches Lizzie ask Rafael to be her date to a party. She watches Rafael turn to her and hesitate before accepting Lizzie's request. However, Josie and Rafael are later elected into the student council. Josie later finds the decision hard to make about whether or not she should vote to keep Landon at their school. Rafael begs Josie to vote 'yes,' which only makes her decision harder. She gives her reasons to the council that Landon has put her family in danger, whether it be indirectly or directly, and she voted 'no.' This infuriates Rafael and he claims that he is done with her and the rest of the members of the council. Josie watches Rafael as he storms out of the council meeting. Hope Mikaelson Hope met Josie when she moved to Mystic Falls and for a decade their relationship was distant and cold, mostly because Hope used to distant herself from Josie. However, after Hope's parents died, they became closer and eventually became friends. Despite this, Josie harbored a secret crush on Hope, having once tried to tell her with a note but immediately regretted the decision due to Lizzie and her goals to go for whoever Josie liked. Josie attempted to burn the note with a fire spell to conceal her feelings, but set Hope's room on fire and convinced Lizzie that Hope said mean things about her "episode", leading to their mutual dislike for one another. Although Josie's involvement with Lizzie's and Hope's issues with one, Josie and Hope have developed a friendship. Hope tried to cover for Josie when they practiced dark magic together. Sometimes their friendship seems to make Lizzie (Josie's twin sister) jealous, mostly because of Lizzie's dislike towards Hope. On Josie's birthday, Hope leaves a note and a gift for Josie on her pillow. Hope wants Josie's wishes to come true. The gift is a necklace, charmed to "make quiet things heard", showing that Hope observes Josie holding herself back, and wants her to shine. Josie smiles and blushes as she puts on the necklace, admiring it and holding the pendant. Later, the necklace's magic helps save Josie's life. Hope is shown to care strongly about Josie and defend her. Milton Greasley MG and Josie are close friends and have been for some time. They are shown hanging out and talking often. However, Josie feels betrayed when MG hooks up with her ex-girlfriend, but MG sincerely apologizes and the two share a hug. When Josie's life is in danger on her birthday, MG is desperate to help her. They often confide in each other and are friends despite MG's mistake of hooking up with Josie's ex-girlfriend. Landon Kirby When Landon first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, they have very little interaction as he's not deemed supernatural. This ultimately leads her during the Honor Council meeting to vote against him staying at the boarding school for his safety. However, with the revelation of his supernatural status as a phoenix she she welcomes his return, though not without Landon casually reminding her of her vote. When Hope is absorbed by Malivore, all memories of her were erased, and she and Landon began a friendship. With a rocky start of Josie witnessing him drown himself she confides in him that they should both stop worrying about dying, specifically her and Lizzie in regards to the Merge and they should just start living. As the semester comes to a close, they spend the summer of 2028 together off and on - Josie watching over Alaric as Landon took care of Rafael - and they became close friends. Their relationship eventually evolved into a romantic one where they shared their first kiss. At summer's end and a new semester beginning, Landon finds himself to be the popular guy at the school for his role in "defeating Malivore". This leads to unwanted attention from other girls that spurs Josie's jealousy, so much so that she harmed another student. Despite this, they eventually go on their first date for sushi that ends awkwardly. Landon comes to find out that in order to not be a problem on their date she accepts even though she's allergic to seaweed. More so, she is worried about their relationship because of her codependency and her need to "fix" things and wondered where she fit in his life if she wasn't fixing problem. Landon notes that it could just be that she's never been in a relationship where what she wanted matters. The two then make up and kiss after Landon officially refers to himself as her boyfriend. Other Relationships *Josie and Elena (Family/Step-Sisters) *Josie and Jo (Biological Mother/Former Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' Episode Absence Legacies Season One *In Season One, Josie doesn't appear in four episodes: **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' **''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' Name *'Josette' is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `'God Will Increase'`.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/josette *'Saltzman' is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmannhttps://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzman Trivia *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. ** However since it was revealed that they were siphoners, the Gemini Coven would wait for another set of twins to lead them because of their own prejudice against siphoners. *She and her twin sister, Lizzie, are the first babies that are known to have been carried by a vampire. *She and her sister were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina and Hope's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However, she and Lizzie were the first to be born via C-section. *She is the first pansexual character to be featured in and the TVD Universe.https://twitter.com/lindsayjoane/status/1027689092136329216 *In This Year Will Be Different, it is revealed she is allergic to seaweed yet still went on a date with Landon for sushi. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Gemini Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Siphoners Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:LGBT+ Characters